


Forgotten

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Coping, Gen, Loneliness, Loss, Sadness, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even the strongest of heroes still need the comfort of others.





	Forgotten

“Are you alright?” Alphinaud called out from the doorway, eyes wide in worry. She looked so small there, so insignificant as she sobbed on the floor in the corner, arms around her knees. The Warrior shook her head.

“No.. ..Yes? I don’t know…” She stood, attempting to compose herself, wiping away the tears on her cheeks before sitting on a nearby bed. Alphinaud rushed over, immediately checking her over for any injury with a fearful frown. Once he was satisfied she was indeed whole, he took a seat beside her.

“What is the matter?” His fear only grew when she refused to look at him.

“....I’m scared.” The words were low, muted, as if she were afraid to even voice them. Relieved, Alphinaud let out a small laugh.

“Scared? You’ve bested primals, toppled governments, saved countless-”

“I’m not scared of fighting, or killing. I’m scared of myself.” Alphinaud’s mouth gaped open as he considered her words.

“..Yourself?” Alphinaud frowned, “I have confided in you countless times with mine own troubles and worries, it is only fair that you are able to do the same. So please, explain?” She only nodded in response, sitting awhile before she spoke again.

“I’m afraid of my own thoughts.. My fears… My… emptiness. I am not afraid of killing, though I loathe it. I am afraid of becoming nothing. Forgotten. Abandoned. I am only a tool for most. Something that can bring change to the world. Something to be cast aside once the newness wears away, once I no longer shine and am no longer needed.”

“You are more than that. You’re the most lauded warrior in Eorzea’s history. People cheer when they see you.” Alphinaud didn’t understand.

“Hollow titles that serve to drive me further away. I am not a human, or a person, to anyone. I am not cared for or loved for _me_ , but for what I can do for _them_ . I long for closeness, not praise. I long for it all to end, to be able to relax, to enjoy _myself_ . Sometimes, I even long for my own death. To be free of it all, to be done with this burden. But I cannot die. I cannot stop and be weak, no matter how much I am ignored, I still feel this call to protect.. ... _Warrior of Light, Savior of Eorzea…_ ” Her entire body slumped as she listed off the remaining.

“You’ve forgotten one title in particular.” Alphinaud sat straight, staring at her intently. “Friend.”

“....Friend?” She let out a stricken laugh at the word. “Friend.. Everyone who calls me such has abandoned me as well. Whether through death, or simply forgetting my existence once their own problems are solved. Onto the next thing, the exciting thing, the happy thing that will serve their own purposes.  Always too busy in their own worlds to see into mine, to care what I think, or how I feel..”

“I am your friend, am I not?” It was the Warrior’s turn to stare back at Alphinaud instead. “I know I cannot fill such a large void. But I am your friend, and I consider you one of mine closest. I am sure there are many others among us that would call you the same, even if you cannot see it now.” Alphinaud felt his heart skip a beat as the Warrior regarded him with a wary eye.

“Perhaps I do have friends.. But I cannot shut out the thoughts in my head. I cannot stop the ache in my chest, or the pain in my heart, no matter how I distract myself. I am the _Warrior of Light_ . I am supposed to be stoic. Unwavering. Emotionless. If I am to act as but a weeping, sobbing lump, I would lose the trust of all. I am not supposed to be _capable_ of such feelings.”

“Then you do not have to do so in public.” Alphinaud spoke up, “But I will be here, in private, for when you feel like you cannot go on any longer on your own. For when you feel as if all hope is lost. I will do my best to be that pillar that proves otherwise.” His frown deepened as he watched her sit there, pondering his words, her entire body trembling and shaking from behind the stoic mask she tried to wear on her face.

“I will do my best to listen, when you feel weak. As you have done for me so many countless times. You are not alone.” He sat there as her lip began to quiver, eyes welling up with tears.

Alphinaud silently cursed the Twelve for his petite frame at this moment, as he held his arms out and open for her. He was small, weak in comparison, his slight body unable to wrap his arms tightly around her, or hold her close in comfort. To cradle her against his chest. Yet he did his best, as she climbed into his arms and sobbed against him. He ran his fingers through her hair as he told her it would be OK. Tried to soothe her and tell her she would be alright as she let her demons out in private where no one could see.

 

_Who saves the person that saves everyone else?_

 

He would.


End file.
